


The Stranger

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: Good Ole Suburbia [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Erections, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Writers Block, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Valkyrie, Gratuitous Smut, Muscle Kink, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Suit Kink, Suits, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Valkyrie's decompressing at a bar when she gets into a game of glances with a certain redhead. With some good old alcohol flowing through her veins, she decides to partake in perhaps furthering these stolen looks into something much, much more. Who knows, it could become fun for both of them. (Hint: it does. And not just both of them.)
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Good Ole Suburbia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, and I mean with a capital F-U-C-K, writers block. Like actually FUCK that. 
> 
> Also apologies if this one isn't as good as some of the others, I just really wanted to put something out.

As it were, Valkyrie was sitting alone at a bar (My apologies, I know I’m bad at hooks).

Though this was not one of those self-pitying, lonesome at a bar scenes so often depicted in movies, nor was it some sort of joyful special occurrence. No, Valkyrie’s propensity for alcohol was well documented, and rather than trying to suppress such a desire, Carol allowed her one night a week where she could head out to her favorite bar by herself to just enjoy some drinks and decompress from the stresses of work and kids and life in general.

However, this certain visit was unique in its own way, because across the hardwood sat a rather divine looking redhead. A redhead whom Val had caught stealing a glance on more than a couple occasions now. And judging by the way she was knocking back her drinks, a redhead who could probably match Val in her ability to handle her liquor without getting shitfaced.

Intrigued, and if for no other reason than because she had that sweet liquid courage flowing through her, Val glared back at the leather jacket bound woman, intent on holding her gaze for a five count.

As expected, her eyes were soon met by a pair of speckled verdant ones. And while at this point most people would engage the awkward oh-god-I-just-got-caught-staring-look-away-now reflex, the redhead nonchalantly eyed her back. Her demeanor one that seemed simultaneously overly cocky and yet not cocky enough. Feeling a bolt of you know what shoot through her (though it could also just be the jaeger) Val made a point of obviously trailing her eyes up and down the woman, daring her to make the next move.

And move she did, as an ass (a rather heavenly one Val would soon realize) was lifted from a seat, and strutted towards Val. With the game now afoot, Val quickly whipped out her phone and sent a text to Danvers.

**Code 4, Code 5, Code 9.**

Those being: I’m with a hot girl and might wanna fuck her, do I have permission to fuck her, and potential threesome alert. And while that last one might have been a bit forward considering she hadn’t even uttered a word to this stranger, she had an odd feeling about this woman. Maybe odd isn’t the best word, optimistic rather.

With the woman hastily approaching, Val nearly made the fatal mistake of leaving on her wedding band, stripping the ring off just before the woman got there.

“This seat open?” asked a voice as smug and gravelly as her stare was, though it was far from arrogant. Taking a sip of her whiskey, she motioned for the stunner to sit. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this,” asked the intoxicatingly figured woman, a cheesy line that seemed silken coming from her mouth.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Val replied reflexively, glad to see her flirting skills still sharp after years of monogamy.

“Work, life, love for alcohol,” replied the cream skinned woman, black jeans doing nothing to hide an enticing form.

Val snorted, “Same here.”

The woman gave her a not so subtle once over, her eyes lingering on Val’s biceps (as people tended to) and on her crotch (as even more people tended to). “And what type of work’s got you throwing back jaeger and sipping whiskey?”

“Law,” replied Val, another sip sending a pleasurable burn down her esophagus, “yourself?”

“Teaching,” answered the redhead, Val definitely not expecting that answer. Assassin for hire definitely, motocross rider maybe, but teacher…Val wouldn’t’ve guessed that in a million years.

“Where’s at?”

“Harvard.”

_Oh shit_ , thought Val, not for any reason in particular, but simply because that just seemed to be everybody’s reaction whenever Harvard was brought up. “You must be pretty smart then?”

“I know a little bit,” replied the redhead, that cockiness again on display, further intriguing Val.

“What exactly do you know a little bit about?”

“Psychology.”

_Hmmmmm…the plot thickens_ , thought Val. “And what are those astute psychological skills telling you about me?”

A grin tugged at the redhead’s lips suggesting this was a question she was posed often. “Well…unlike TV shows might suggest, I can’t tell you everything about your past just from looking at you, though I can tell you one thing…”

“And what would that be?”

“Your aching for a quick fuck.”

And for a second, Val’s flirtation skills abandoned her, a nervous swallow accompanying the heat growing on the back of her neck. “A-a-and how would you know that?” she forced herself to say.

“Your eyes dilated when I sat down, your lips keep pursing when you look at me, you usually sip your whiskey once every two minutes but since I’ve sat down you’ve taken four sips and…oh yes, your cock’s raging hard.”

At that last exposure, her eyes flared, glitching downward to see that she was indeed working with a Harrelson.

“Oh and one other thing,” started the redhead, Val now blushing with embarrassment, dreading whatever this last thing was, “you can hide the ring but you can’t hide the tan.”

At this exact moment Val longed to be a turtle, desperate to retreat into her shell, thoroughly outclassed by this stunning stranger.

“Which begs the question,” continued the redhead, Val now forced to sit in her blushing humiliation, her cock now futilely stiff in her jean leg, “why were you so thoroughly eye fucking me back there?”

Phone buzzing in her hand, her attention temporarily shifted over to Carol’s response.

**Ok. Yes. God lord yes we haven’t had one in ages.**

As always, her wife’s words supplied her with renewed vigor. Now with something to strive for, her confidence slowly ebbed back. “Maybe I didn’t want _my_ eyes to be the only ones fucking you tonight.”

That devilish grin tugged again at full, rosy lips, emerald eyes dilating slightly.

“A naughty couple huh…and who else would be fucking me?”

“Why don’t I come show you.”

The redhead bit her lip, holding for a three count before finally nodding.

Faster than you can say “look at Randy Orton slithering” they shot out the bar and hastened to strap into Val’s SUV. While she still retained her eagerness for drinking, her desire to actually get drunk had disappeared with Frida and Sojo, which meant she was fine to drive. Also, the fact that said drive was an eight minute straight shot back to her house made it rather easy.

And thus, they were off.

“Nice ride,” complimented the redhead.

“Thanks,” she replied, “you got a name Ms. Psychology at Harvard?”

“Natasha…Romanov,” answered the woman, hands gently working at Val’s button. “You?” she asked, button coming undone harshly, the strain of her hard cock testing its strength.

“Valkyrie” she replied.

“Badass name,” flattered Natasha.

“Thanks,” she answered. Feeling Natasha struggle with her boxer-briefs, she hurriedly pulled over to the side, tore off any article of clothing below her waist, and eagerly pulled back onto the desolate road.

“Guess that works,” chuckled Nat, Valkyrie’s cock now exposed and standing at full attention. “Shit your big,” she muttered, the member both lengthy and thick before her. She sat in awe for a bit, admiring the smooth cacao texture, the bulge running the length of her underbelly, her bulbous head, and the metropolis of veins running along its length. She had seen a fair amount of dick in her lifetime, but this was probably the biggest. Though also the prettiest…and sexiest if she was being honest. Same could be said of the owner of said cock.

“Cat got you tongue,” snickered Val, glancing at Natasha’s reverent gaze.

“Oh it’s my tongue you want?” asked Nat, resting her elbows across the center console. The car jolted forward as she swirled her tongue teasingly around Valkyire’s rim, licking up the drops of precum that greeted her.

“Oooooohh hell,” groaned the mocha skinned woman, dick twitching eagerly against her twisting muscle. Yearning to taste the brunette she licked her lips, relaxing her jaw.

“Cat got your tongue?” she snarked back before plunging her head down onto the thick dick.

“OOOOOH god!” groaned the brunette once more, Nat glad to see her fellatio skills hadn’t rusted too badly in their off time. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, taking full advantage of the glass of water she chugged before departing, saliva trickling down Valkyrie’s circumference. A practiced tongue massaged the side of the stiff cock, spreading wide to offer as much coverage as possible.

_Goddam this woman’s got a mouth on her_ , Val howled inwardly as the psychology professor gave her head. Though in the moment calling it “head” seemed downright disrespectful. This…this was a fucking gift from the gods. Pure heaven on earth. Natasha ministrations were approaching Carol levels of bliss and this was only the first time she’d ever sucked her off.

Taking a peek down, she nearly crashed the car as the image of a beautiful redhead gobbling her cock was seared into her mind. Unkempt strands of fiery hair jostled up and down with each bob. Tendrils of messy spit rolled down the uncovered length, trailing to her base and lubing her shaft up. Not long after a hand wrapped around said base and began to stroke her menacingly, twisting in circles as it worked up and down her length, slick sounds of skin on skin echoing throughout the vehicle.

In the other seat, Nat was still somewhat in awe of Val’s size. She was just past a third of the way down and her mouth already felt full. It would definitely be a test to swallow the entire thing. That being said, she had always loved tests.

But now wasn’t the time, especially as one bump in the road might lead to a rather obscene display.

So, she continued to slurp up the upper portion of Valkyrie’s cock, hands working anything her mouth couldn’t yet get to. Not that Valkyrie seemed to mind, a flurry of groans, moans, and shudders emanating from her deep within her body.

In all the glorious wonder that was saturating her system, about three minutes out, Val’s mind burst into panic. She pulled over, snatched her phone from the cup holder, and sent a frenzied text to Carol.

**CODE 20! CODE 20! CODE 20!**

Which when repeated three times eloquently meant: find the biggest pan in the kitchen, knock the kids upside the head with it, and toss them in their beds cause shit’s about to get wild.

**Already done**

came the rapid reply, a hungry smile cresting Val’s lips as she pulled into their driveway.

Quick word of advice dear reader, best not to run around your neighborhood in your birthday suit. Though in her eager state, said advice didn’t land on Val’s ears, the brunette quickly shutting off her car before bounding to the front door and swinging it open, all this with her wildly erect cock swaying in the cool night air.

Natasha came quickly following, the silvery moonlight glinting off of her wet chin.

Treading lightly through the argent darkness, she ushered Natasha upstairs, admiring the redhead’s buxom lower body, curved like that of a soccer player. Raven jeans hugged her physique, accentuating the voluptuousness of her thighs. She was quite tempted to just take the redhead in her grasp, bend her over and shove her cock deep in her right now, though neither Carol nor Natasha would probably be pleased with that.

Leading Natasha through the hallway, they passed the door where one set of twins was sleeping, and another where the secondary set would hopefully stay asleep (though at this age that was doubtful at best). Careful not to make a sound, she swung open the gateway that led to Carol, her cock leading the charge. Peeking around the corner, Carol had decided to wear-

_oh good fucking god_

-Carol had decided to wear a sharp fitting suit. While Val had previously doubted her cock could get any harder, she’d be damned if it didn’t right now. She adored Carol in suits, the sinewy blonde pulling it off far better than any man could, chiseled features matching the striking cuts of the formal wear, creamy skin contrasting the stygian ebony of the jacket.

Knowing her wife, she must’ve been horny since the moment that initial text appeared, meaning she must be starving for a taste by now. Deciding to offer her lover a glance at their meal for the night, she gave that admirable ass a soft spank, Natasha accordingly moving out into the open. Carol’s hazel eyes widened in appetite, her body straightening and legs crossing to no doubt account for the arousal building at her apex.

“Hi,” greeted Nat, innocent yet knowing.

Carol swallowed her pining needs. “You must be the code 4.”

“And you must be the wife Valkyrie was trying to hide,” Nat quipped back.

“Was trying to WHAT?” Carol bellowed, surging upwards.

Nat sidestepped to evade the charging blonde, watching giddily as she marched over to where her wife was hiding. She looked downright exquisite in that suit, pulling it off better than maybe anyone she’d ever seen before. Every cutting line seemed to be drawn to perfectly mold her figure, and she wore it with such subtle grace that Nat couldn’t help but stare. Especially as she took angered steps towards her wife, feet not caring about the children that Nat estimated resided in the other rooms. Never before had she wanted to tear off someone’s clothes yet simultaneously leave them on.

“In my defense-” started Val before a dangerously firm grip was wrapped around her cock. It was the type of move that tended to make her shut up as quick as possible.

“What’d she just say,” growled Carol.

Speaking carefully, Val explained herself, “I just took my ring off when I saw her coming towards me. I knew she wouldn’t play if she saw I was married.”

The grip eased on her cock, though Val still wasn’t out of the woods. “Yet she still knows.”

“I think you’ll find she’s quite attentive.”

“She’s right,” came a gravelly voice from behind Carol, a hand coming to rest between her thighs, rubbing lazy circles around her clit. Despite having met this woman less than a minute ago, she couldn’t help as she liquified into her. That husky voice was so damn seductive, and the warmth of her body made Carol’s hair stand on end. Not to mention that even through two layers of clothing her hand felt inexplicably good, having somehow found her clit with ease.

“She’s… _oohh_ …definitely not shy,” Carol cooed as what had to be a well-practiced hand continued leisurely circling her sex.

“I think you’re about to find out a lot more about me,” spoke the redhead. Carol stifled a moan as ample tits pressed against her back, a thick thigh nuzzling itself around her side, gently pulling her deeper into the embrace. She wasn’t gonna resist.

Val thought she might be in love. Natasha had just barely met Carol and yet she was working her to perfection, both situationally and physically. Carol had gotten so worked up by what Natasha had said that it’d left her vulnerable to be effortlessly taken advantage of. And Natasha did not throw away her shot, seizing the opportunity and causing Carol’s expression to contort in ways that someone who just met her shouldn’t be able to do.

“You look stunning in that suit,” whispered Nat into one ear, “but how ‘bout we get it off,” she finished into the other.

A shudder passed through Carol as the redhead began to undress her from behind. Her hands were so confident and graceful, moving along the buttons like it was as inborn as grabbing. First came the jacket, dropping to the floor with a gentle thud, then came the pearly long-sleeve shirt. As the top buttons came undone, hands took a pit stop at Carol’s tits, giving them an inspecting squeeze. Her hips involuntarily bucked backward into the redheads…definitely a pussy. Not that it felt any worse when the clothed divot of her hips brushed her equally as clothed ass. “Very nice,” complimented the stranger as she continued to peel open her shirt. With one more article of clothing down and left in only a deep blue bra from the waist up, hands steered down to the belt.

Ok…Val was definitely in love. Every aspect of this woman seemed to ooze sexual prowess. Her body was damn fine no doubt about it, but it was way more than that. The way she moved was both controlled and controlling, never seeming to get lost in the moment. She spoke with such natural confidence that you couldn’t help but listen to what she had to say, and everything she did drew you in like a siren. Hell, Val was getting off just watching her masterfully undress Carol.

Speaking of the blonde, she stepped out of her pants as they pooled around her ankles, choice of underwear matching the one up top. An impossibly gentle kiss landed in the crook of her neck and shoulder, and she swore she almost came right then and there. Those lips were so soft yet strong against her skin, full of caring attention but never allowing her to forget who was in charge.

“Mmmmmm…” admired Nat, “definitely glad you’re out of that. Now how about you do the same to your wife.”

Val didn’t even give her the chance, her shirt careening across the room before the command had even left Nat’s mouth, bra quickly accompanying it. She watched as Natasha’s eyes fixated on her chocolate mounds, seeming to weigh them with her gaze.

“Very nice indeed,” half growled Nat as she admired Val’s fine body. Curling around the taller blonde, she sandwiched herself between the married couple, her hand maintaining its position upon the blonde’s pussy while her free hand took in Val’s cock. Moving slowly, she spilled to her knees, sure to arch her back so that the duo could get a great view of her bulbous ass and accentuated boobs. She hoped her _do me_ eyes looked as good as they felt.

Carol huffed as sparkling orbs grew dark with want, staring up at her like she wanted to consume her. Her panties were inched down her thighs, each brush of fabric against her skin furthering the descension of her mind into pure primal need.

The moment the panties hit the floor, fingers currently attached to the blonde’s buttery sex were replaced with lips. A smooth, oaky flavor filled Nat’s mouth upon her first taste, tongue taking slow, broad licks across an undeniably wet core. She was quickly enamored by how those bright pink folds tussled along her tongue, and the way that slick sex continued to provide a satisfying supply of arousal to her insatiable stomach.

“Goooooood,” Carol groaned as shivers of electricity bolted up her nerves, hand naturally burying itself in spindly, fiery locks. Her legs steadily transformed into putty as this stunner of a woman whom she had known for less than five minutes worked her like a holy being. It was truly incredible. Her tongue moved with such gentle swagger and knowing confidence that it frankly should’ve been impossible unless she was a mind reader. But she wasn’t (because those don’t exist in this universe), she was just somehow that good at eating out women.

So good in fact that, combined with those few minutes filled with anticipation, Carol quickly found herself on the edge of the cliffside, groin tense around the opulent, slick lips that hugged the outer rim of her pussy. The tongue between her thighs had deftly switched between running tight circles against her clit to pushing inside of her and pulsing deep licks, the juxtaposition of the two methods providing her with a bevy of euphoria.

It also didn’t help that she had to watch her bijou hand wrap around Val’s cock and stroke the stiff member, emphasizing all those alluring bulges, making it throb with wanton desire. That glorious head glistened with a mixture of Val’s and the redhead’s spit. The way it seemed to sparkle with that Goddess aura in the evening glow. Fuck the things she would do for that dick.

Opposite her wife, Val’s equally as lusty eyes scoured over the glorious visage before her. This curvaceous redhead sat down obediently on her knees between Carol and herself, yet exerting complete control over them, working Carol into an altered state much quicker than she had ever seen from anyone that wasn’t herself. A flood of groans, grunts, and hums in addition to a constantly contorting face telling her that Carol was near her edge. It was a scene she immediately knew she would never forget, and if she ever did, she’d force herself to remember it because it was that good.

Just as Nat felt the blonde truly begin to lose her balance (physically and sexually) she left her there, swiftly pulling away and throwing her lips back around Valkyrie’s impressive member. Surprised grunts spewed from the blonde’s lips, her hand piningly tugging on her hair to come back but never truly forcing the issue. Taking that as a perfect sign for what she had in mind, she continued where she had left off in the car, taking in a decent length of Valkyrie and swirling her tongue along the underside, stimulating the hell out of the cushiony bulge.

Val’s hands sought out purchase as the Psychology professor gave her brain, feeling around to no avail, eventually smacking Carol’s hand out of Natasha’s hair and taking up said position with her own.

“Already fighting over me,” teased Nat, pulling off the dripping shaft for a moment, strings of goop connecting the pit of her neck to her chin. Apparently, the blonde took this as permission to reengage, an invigorated palm shooting towards her hair. She smacked it away before it even came close, wagging a denying finger at her. “You two don’t choose,” she instructed, infusing her voice with some of that natural professor authoritativeness, “I choose.”

And just like that they were put into place, both of them straightening as they realized they were in no position to argue, yielding themselves to this woman. Both definitely surprised by how easily she took command, though not minding being handled by someone who for all they knew could actually be a sexual deity in disguise.

Val definitely didn’t mind when those stout lips thinned to stretch around her girth, feeling like the finest silk against her skin. “Fucking Christ Natasha…unghhhhh…shit you work that mouth like something else…”

The redhead simply hummed happily as the praise sprinkled on her, pulling back to slobber over Valkyrie’s head as her hand caressed the blonde’s pulchritudinous pussy, two fingers delving inside while her thumb leisurely brushed her clit.

Now Carol was the one who got to enjoy the view as this relative stranger sucked off her wife, Val’s eyes rolling upward while her hand made a mess of splayed red hair, upper body tensing sporadically as the electricity of pleasure arced across her skin. God her biceps were fucking sexy when she got all tense.

GYUK…GYUK…GYUK…

echoed the sounds as Nat bobbed her head along Valkyrie’s meatstick, letting it brush up against her threshold over and over, teasing the cinnamon skinned woman with the premise of her throat. All the while she never broke her gaze, admiring how well she was making the beauty’s face shift and strain.

Enticed to see where this would lead, Nat trailed a single digit along the top Valkyrie’s sheening cock, lubing up the finger before curling her arm beneath tense hips. The slick digit eventually landed upon a puckered hole, a surprised yelp quickly followed by one of approval from the brunette.

She swirled her fingertip around the rim of Valkyrie’s bumhole, receiving groans of praise and a tighter grasp on her hair in response. Filling with even more confidence than she regularly possessed, she pressed harder against Valkyrie’s rim, not yet delving inside but definitely letting her intentions be known.

“I can’t wait to make you cum all over me,” cooed Nat, kissing her way along Valkyrie’s cock before turning to the blonde, “you too.”

“And how do you know you’ll make me cum?” responded Carol, although knowing that the way those fingers were working her, she’d be a fire hydrant in no time.

The smug redhead simply gazed at her as if to say _bitch please_. Just to hammer home the point, the double fister followed this up by curling her fingers inside Carol, somehow finding _that_ spot in record time. She was forced to hug the wall as her legs temporarily excused themselves from the room.

Val exhaled a judgmental snicker, only to be met by a leg defeating move of her own, Natasha gobbling nearly her entire length in one fell swoop, the unbelievable warmth of her throat like a flashbang to her system.

Natasha struggled to hold herself down on Val’s monster, throat somewhat regretting her bold decision. Though as she felt the mocha skinned beauty wobble, it was all worth it.

“Christ…” moaned the couple in unison as Natasha picked up the pace, admitting that neither of them would be capable of withstanding her barrage, and that the only “winner” would be this divine redhead.

As if to make this clear, Natasha continually bounded between the pair, staying no longer than half a minute with either, working them easily up to the edge, only to leave them haplessly there while her fingers guaranteed just enough gratification to keep their sexes aroused but never enough to finish the job. It was a masterstroke of erotic prowess.

Her tongue would quickly dive into Carol’s entrance before gifting a few licks on her clit then swiftly departing. Swiveling around, she’d lick the length of Valkyrie’s underbelly then inhale as much as she could of her entire length, throat becoming more and more accustomed to the stretch as they continued, the blocking of her windpipe still a kinky turn on.

All the while, stilted gasps spewed from the two free mouths as they were consistently denied orgasm after orgasm, helpless to do anything other than wait for Natasha’s whim.

Being the submissive little bottom that she was, Carol eventually couldn’t help but resort to begging, something Val definitely felt wouldn’t work with this stoically intellectual woman.

“Please Natasha…” pleaded Carol, her eyes fluttering in desire, “god I’ll…please let me cum…unghhh _fuck_ …your fingers and mouth…lord please you’re so good…”

“So cute,” giggled Nat, turning to the caramel skinned beauty, “is she always like this?”

“Mhmmm,” hummed Val, struggling to stay focused because though it wasn’t directed towards her, Carol’s begging still had quite an effect on her.

“You’re gonna be so much fun,” bubbled Natasha towards the babymaker, wearing a smile that was darkly innocent.

“I’ll give you all the fun you want if you make me cum,” cried the blonde.

_Awwwwwww hell…now how am I supposed to resist that_ , thought Natasha, her brain finally wilting to the lust and mouth attaching fervently to the blonde’s crotch. She worked with as much passion and skill as she possessed, not holding back as she tunneled her foresight to the final destination. Her tongue crashed against that sensitive bud while her fingers pumped inside the warm crevice.

“ _OHHHHH…OH MYYYY….FUUUUUUUUUCK_!”

As she felt the pussy tighten around her fingers, she rushed her mouth over to Valkyrie to finish off the well-endowed woman, lips sprinting along her length, not even trying to display skill but just overwhelming it with brute sensation.

Unlike her howling wife, Valkyrie mutely grunted while her mouth hung agape, abs spazzing as she approached the edge.

With both of them thoroughly primed to burst, Nat sat as low as she could between them, fingers working madly as she flashed the duo with her most illustrious gaze. “Cover me…” she growled, “douse me in your sap.”

The duo didn’t disappoint.

Thick, white honey gushed onto her from one side, plastering half her face. It coated her flushed cheeks and fiery hair, spilling down her neck and striping her tits. Meanwhile, clear, thin squirt spewed onto her other half, similarly leaving her face and hair glazed and sticky with its translucent glow.

Her entire upper body was warmed by the combined cum that drenched her, the feel of it on her skin making her core tug into a needy knot. The taste of it drove her mind as wild as her hair looked, smell of it stuffing the air with the lecherous scent of sex and sweat.

Both women staggered onto the wall once they finished, Nat scurrying over to Valkyrie to siphon out any leftover jizz from her tip, quickly following over to Carol to slurp up the cream that clung to her southern lips.

“Mmmmmmm,” she hummed greedily once she had drained both women of their arousal, bringing a tit to her mouth to suck herself clean. “That was incredible you two,” she huffed, pulling herself up onto her feet, “although I think I should get a little payment in return.”

Valkyrie held up a finger in the universal sign for just-a-minute-I-cummed-my-brains-out-and-can’t-really-focus-right-now, her semi-soft cock hanging between weak thighs. Knowing that that organ would take a lot longer to rebound than the blonde’s, she strutted over to the tallest of the three women, peppering gentle yet controlling kisses along her neck and jaw.

“Did you like my fingers?” she questioned between smooches, receiving an emphatic if tired nod in response. “How ‘bout my mouth?” Another nod. “Good girl,” she praised while leading her to the bed, hand guiding along the small of her back, “while your wife rests for a bit, why don’t we have a little more fun.”

“Mmkay,” came the muted response, lithe arms wrapping around her back, calling her closer with her touch. She was content to just make out for a while with the blonde’s neck, trekking as far upward as her ear lobe, patiently increasing the vigor of her sucks so as not to overwhelm the somewhat post-orgasm haze addled woman.

“I never got you name cutie?” she squeaked, booping the blonde’s nose.

“Carol.”

“Well isn’t that an adorable name for an adorable girl.”

“Thanks,” giggled Carol in response, cheeks blushing like a smitten schoolgirl.

She couldn’t quite tell what it was, but something about Carol just made her want to shower her in baby talk and cuddly kisses. Maybe it was her naturally submissive tendencies, or perhaps it was her obvious desire to please others, but whatever it was definitely had wormed its way into her brain.

With the two lovers temporarily out of it, she allowed herself to luxuriate in the calm energy. Lips continued to lavish the blonde, going as far down as her belly button. Unlike her usual preference, she worked without a plan, just letting her body lead her to where it wanted to kiss, moving from a nipple to a cheek and even to a palm. She permitted herself to become spellbound by Carol, her skin like a baby’s ass, full and bouncy to the touch.

As her hands began to roam the blonde’s surprisingly fit body, she could sense the liveliness in the room picking back up, Carol even licking against whatever inch of bare skin she could manage, which was usually the side of her face, the blonde lapping up the cum that still glazed her profile. A distinct slicking sound also radiated from the corner of the room, Nat having no doubt Valkyrie was jerking herself to the sight of her wife making out with this (no longer a) stranger.

“Sounds like you’re ready over there,” she called back.

“Give me a minute,” came the reply, “I’m enjoying the show anyways.”

Nat wasn’t gonna complain, her own ample boobs rubbing up against Carol’s slightly smaller yet still weighty tits, their nipples goading each other into erection. A hand ran over the shallow cuts of abs, her touch drinking in every inch of a lithe yet wiry strong frame.

On the other end, Carol did the same, palms exploring every curve and crevice of this wonderful creature, spending a majority of that time on her bubbly bum, cupping and squeezing and kneading the shapely rump.

Relaxed on her perch, Val couldn’t blame her. That ass was fucking heavenly. Rife with bounce and jiggle, combined with curves that drew in your eyes and kept them chained to its visage, all held together by undertones of strong muscle. She watched with slightly envious delight as Carol indulged herself in it like a teenage boy, grabbing and snatching in a way that was not at all seductive but full of bristling want.

Atop the bed, Nat began to slip back into her more oft seen persona. “Kiss it,” she half commanded as she lay atop the blonde, only to be met by a quizzical gaze from Carol. “If you want it so much why don’t you kiss it.”

Carol balked at the idea, frozen in indecision for a second. Luckily, like the good wife she was, Val came swooping in for the rescue. “I’ve got another idea,” came her lover’s voice from behind Natasha, the redhead noticeably stiffening a pinch.

“Forward, aren’t you,” commented Nat as the tip of something big rubbed against her darkest hole.

Having heard Nat’s comments to Carol about kissing her ass, the inner Goddess in her simply couldn’t allow such a thing, hence why she had flown in. “I just thought that if anyone should get a chance to kiss it, it should be this little guy.” She rubbed her head along the rim of Natasha’s hole, her cheeks still being groped by Carol.

“In time maybe…but for now I think there’s another hole calling your name.”

“Mmmmm…” hummed Val, sliding herself just a bit lower until undeniably soaked lips greeted her readying tip, “someone enjoyed being showered in cum.”

“You have no ide- ughhhhh…” groaned Natasha as the head slipped past the threshold.

Val slid herself in as slowly as possible, remembering her wife’s comments as to how big doing so made her feel. Millimeter by millimeter slipped into the waiting hole, lubed up by Natasha’s copious helpings of arousal. _God she’s tight_ , thought Val as she was swallowed by an eager cunt, _and so fucking warm._

Watching this beautiful redhead’s face contort in waves of pleasure while her wife fucked her drove Carol wild, both with lust for Natasha and love for her wife…her goddess. “She feels so huge doesn’t she,” Carol purred, taking a hard nipple into her hand, “feels like it’s never gonna end.”

Natasha groaned as the words rang true in her ears, Valkyrie already feeling like she had gone as deep as anyone ever had before.

There was no way this was at all true, but in the moment, Val had never felt prouder of her wife. The way she was hyping her up. The way they were working in tandem to outperform Natasha and drive her further to her peak. And she hadn’t even needed to say anything. Carol just knew her that well. Fuck she loved that woman.

“Doesn’t she feel so good straddled between you…all that sexiness trapped between your thighs,” Valkyrie cooed, adding to the vocal assault on Natasha’s lust.

Nat could sense what was happening, the wifey duo going to work on her, edging her towards the inevitable. The dominant professor in her told her to put a stop to it now, but every inch of her body was screaming to keep going, the feeling of being sandwiched between two beautiful women like a drug.

“Just imagine when she’s all the way in,” moaned Carol, adding a pornographic flutter of her eyes as if the simple memory of the sensation made her cum.

“Doesn’t she look so pretty beneath you…her cute little nose,” exhaled Val, hand reaching around Natasha to find her free nipple and tweak it, “perfect teardrop titties.”

“Just wait ‘til she really gets into it…ohhh it’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before.”

“Isn’t her neck so long and sexy. Doesn’t it drive you wild how much you wanna mark her up. See her skin covered in your bruises.”

“And when she cums inside you… _fuck_ she always cums so hard when she’s inside my walls.”

“Have you ever tried rubbing yourself off against a woman’s abs… _lord_ it’s way better than you think.”

“I bet you love being sandwiched between us don’t you.”

“YES!” howled Natasha, finally splintering “yes to all of it GOD YES!” She couldn’t believe she was breaking like this, but it was just too good, the pleasure too relentless. “FUCK MY ASS! PLAY WITH MY TITS! KISS ME! GROPE ME AND FUCK ME! JUST MAKE ME YOURS!”

Any thoughts of children waking up was fleeting as Natasha collapsed atop Carol, devolving into a heated make out sesh as they both fumbled for one another with unruly animalistic fervor. _It’s not like this would be the worst thing they’ve caught us- well maybe,_ thought Carol, _but not by a lot._

Meanwhile Val achingly slipped free from velvety walls that clung to her like a lifeline, trickling along her taint before finally nuzzling her lubed fingertip against Natasha’s asshole.

“NO! JUST GIVE ME YOUR COCK! DO IT!” cried out the proverbial peanut butter in this sandwich before an almost angry hand wrapped around her nape and yanked her back down into a feverous kiss.

_Holy shit I’m definitely in love,_ thought Val as she spilled some handy lube along her cock, lining up the shot before leaning forward, the pressure along her tip rising as she finally began to spread that sweet ring.

Carol felt Natasha’s open mouth kisses stiffen as Val no doubt slipped inside her, herself knowing the feeling all too well. One that was no doubt pleasurable and would lead to further ecstasy but still a tinge painful in the moment. Especially if you weren’t used to such size.

“God it’s even bigger in this hole,” warbled Natasha, all of the women getting a kick out of that. Carol diverted her attention towards the stalky neck before her, creamy and pearlescent and ripe to be spotted.

She lay siege to it as her wife slowly buried herself further in the redhead’s bumhole, the stifled moans from Natasha like a Beyoncé solo on her ears. As nails dug into her back she couldn’t relate more to the redhead, knowing what it was like the first-time having Val invade your guts. “It’ll be worth it,” she soothed while continuing to vacuum her neck, her hand still fondling her nipple.

“Fuck it already is,” screeched Natasha, her voice pure bliss, “I’ve never had a cock this good!”

Oh man did Carol love this woman. They had to have her back again, and soon…like tomorrow soon.

Val would readily agree with that sentiment as her cock had nearly completely burrowed inside Natasha’s asshole, something that proved to be equally if not more so enjoyable than her pussy. Both we’re warmer than a Saint Bernard in a Mexican summer, but that ring of her sphincter was oh so tight, literally milking every nanometer of Val as she slid in, already driving her dangerously close to the edge. Though she wasn’t the only one if Natasha’s yelps were anything to go by.

And they were, because she could seriously doubt anyone wouldn’t be cumming if they were sandwiched between two gorgeous woman with a cock stuffing their ass while one sucked on their neck like it was the cure for cancer (or the vaccine to the coronavirus), two different hands playing with a separate nipple. All this to say it was an indulgence of bombastic sensations that weren’t shy about letting themselves be known.

Feeling herself peak, Natasha wouldn’t let anything ruin this. “Fuck me harder Valkyrie! Fuck me like you mean it!” she demanded.

Lips currently attached to a neck turned upward in a grin, because Val was not one to back down from a challenge.

The entire bed shook as Val delivered a single powerful slam into Natasha’s hole, Carol pulling her into a heated kiss as the redhead howled like a lost wolf. The wooden bedframe continued to squeak and shudder as it was pushed to its limits, Val thrusting intent to meet Natasha’s challenge. Paced yet forceful thrusts crashed into Natasha’s curvy ass, jiggling like Jell-O in an earthquake as angry hips smacked against it.

Each violent explosion brought forth a wave of heaved grunts, Valkyrie’s cock feeling like it was literally rearranging the anatomy of her guts, spearing miles further than anyone else had ever gone before. “I’m gonna be waddling like a penguin tomorrow!” she cried, an aroused grunt coming from behind her in response, soon followed by an extra aggressive pump.

It felt as though if Carol wasn’t assisting in holding Natasha down, Val might actually fuck her into the wall, the force with which she was bouncing forward straining her muscles. Eventually, the fervent kiss was no longer enough to satisfy her, the redhead diving her lips to the side and biting down into Carol’s shoulder to shut herself up.

The blonde cried out as teeth quickly broke skin, the pain doing nothing but aiding in the sensualistic pleasure that boiled over throughout the room. “Make her cum!” pleaded Carol, desperate to feel this woman shuddering in her arms, “make her cum all over that Goddess cock!”

As often was the case when called by that name, that did it for Val. She jackhammered into Natasha like a ballistic missile, unleashing every ounce of strength and power contained in her body. Natasha bounced atop the bed like a ragdoll, only kept in place due to heavy work from Carol.

To the tune of Jackson 5’s ABC, all three women came one after the other.

First was understandably Natasha, the perfect night finishing with an even more perfect ending. Her orgasm slammed into her like a disaster movie tidal wave, leaving every single nerve in her body in an utter state of euphoria. It was sexual bliss on a scale hitherto undreamt of. She lost any semblance of control as her eyes tumbled back into her head, her loins and arms shuddering while her teeth dug ever deeper into Carol.

Next came the blonde, who despite not having any stimulation directed towards her core, came mostly in part due to two things. First was the digging bite of Natasha, the agony of which only energized the gratifying debauchery of this situation. Second was the fact that Natasha squirted hard all over her torso, drenching everywhere a t-shirt would cover in the warm, sticky sap that Carol had similarly exuded some time ago. The combination of these two sensations, combined with the mental euphoria of the ruthlessly sexual sounds emanating from both women flung her into an orgasm that was intrinsically connected to the one that proceeded it and the one that followed.

Hearing these two beauties cry out in orgasmic bliss was the last straw for Valkyrie as she shoved herself balls deep inside Natasha and unloaded an ungodly amount of seed in the redhead. Rope after rope of snowy honey burst from her tip as Natasha’s bowels clenched and churned around her cock, siphoning every ounce of jizz held within her tight balls. “FUUUUUUUUUUCK!” she roared as Natasha drained her of every last drop.

With a heaving grunt, the final orgasm ran its course, Valkyrie collapsing atop Natasha who had in turn collapsed atop Carol.

Three distinct, heavy breathes merged into one as Nat only now realized the slick liquid all along Carol’s body must’ve been her own squirt, so caught up in everything she hadn’t even realized she’d returned the favor of drenching this fine woman in her cum.

Speaking of, she could feel the sweet sap that had coated her bowels warm her insides, no doubt doing the same for Valkyrie as she held sheathed within her. “That was fucking incredible…” panted Nat, “I haven’t fucked like that or cum that hard in…well ever I think.”

The married couple wore a proud smile, pleased to have thoroughly delighted another woman.

“Too bad we have to kill you now,” uttered Val plainly.

“What?!” screeched Nat, picking herself up in panic.

“Sorry,” rushed in Val, “bad joke.”

“Jeezus…yeah…although at least I would’ve gone out happy.”

“I think we all could die right now and be ok with it…isn’t that right Danvers?”

Silence.

“Danvers?”

“I don’t think you’re getting an answer,” replied Natasha, staring at shut eyes before her, a distinct snore emanating from the blonde.

“How does she fucking do that,” chortled Val, rolling off of the Junoesque redhead. 

Spinning off the cum soaked woman beneath her, Natasha was soon blanketed on one side by Valkyrie while Carol lay unconscious on the other, the two waking members of the threesome engaging in some necessary post coital cuddling. “We should probably get ourselves cleaned up,” suggested Val.

“That sounds like an excuse to just have some shower sex with me,” grinned Nat with a wink.

“Maybe,” winked back Val, passing her hand through velvety fiery tresses. “I assume you’re not in a relationship?”

Nat chortled as if it were a ridiculous question.

“Would you be interested in an arrangement?”

“Is that an offer?”

“Depends…”

“On what?”

“The interest of the party.”

“Hah…well…I wouldn’t be opposed to such a thing. Though I’m wondering how stable this marriage is if this is how quickly you guys always move.”

“I can assure you it’s more than stable,” cooed Val, hands now moving along Natasha’s thigh, “and I’m not offering anything too serious…yet.”

“You do this with all your third-party guests?”

“I may be making an exception for you.”

“Hmmm…why so special for me.”

“A number of good reasons, one of which being-” a gentle grunt escaped Nat’s lips as fingers were slipped between her folds.

“Oh…I see,” huffed Nat. It’d been a while since she’d partaken in any sort of relationship, even one as casual as fuckbuddies, but she had a stable job and while she enjoyed her life with her dog Kami, more human interactions was something that she’d been missing a bit in the past few years. “In that case, I think I’m definitely gonna enjoy this…”

//

Nat stepped gingerly down the stairs, indeed waddling like a penguin, glad to find a coffee maker identical to her own in the homey yet modern kitchen. She made herself a glass of the morning power juice, sipping lovingly as she rest against the marble kitchen counter, late morning radiance filtering through tall windows, warming her sexually glowing skin.

Easing into the quiet of suburban living, she was quite surprised when the first faces that greeted her were those of what had to be twins. Quite adorable twins at that.

“Hello!” greeted one cheerily.

“Your pretty,” added the other.

“Hi,” responded Nat, “and thank you.”

“Was that you with our mommies last night,” asked one who she would later learn to be Sojo.

Nat nearly spewed her coffee, glaring horrified at the two children. “I…uhm…I…what’d you guys-”

Howling laughter boomed from the stairway, two adult forms crashing down the stairs, clutching at the railway for support. “Thank you girls,” cried Carol, literal tears in her eyes as she doubled over.

“OHHH that was hilarious,” chuckled Val, nearly tripping over the last step, “your face!”

“Haha very funny,” sneered Nat, “real mature of you to use your kids for that.”

“Oh no…no need to worry…we try to be really open about all that stuff around here,” heaved Val, taking a seat on the stairs to catch her breath.

“Yeah. We once caught our mommies fucking on the kitchen counter,” interjected the one to be known as Frida happily.

Nat once again nearly chocked on her coffee, awkwardly stepping away from the countertop.

“Mhmmm,” added Sojo, “it’s not just them either. Our friend Eva told us she once caught her parents having-”

“Alright you two,” cut off Carol, “I think she gets the point.”

“Although I wonder why so off put by it,” pondered Val to the room, “nothing she hasn’t touched before.”

Natasha simply stared at the pair of lovers, then to the children who wore troublingly non-innocent smiles, then back to the lovers, head shaking the entire time. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this had been in development hell ever since the first one and yeah...FUCK COVID pretty much. Anyways, as always, let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you wanna see!


End file.
